The Magic of Mutual Feelings (ON HIATUS DUE TO WRITER'S BLOCK)
by MorningStorm666
Summary: When Kenny breaks up with Bebe, he soon finds himself in a relationship with Heidi. When Bebe finds out, she becomes even more unhappy with his breaking up with her. To top it all off, Kelly, Kenny's first love, is moving to South Park only to find disappointment when she realizes Kenny has someone else. What will happen when Kelly and Bebe bond due to their mutual disappointment?
1. Chapter 1

It was a warm, mildly breezy Friday night. Bebe walked up to Kenny's door with a sick feeling in her stomach. Tonight was not going to be like one of their normal, happy Friday night dates. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door several times.

"Oh, hi Bebe," Kenny greeted her brightly, "Tonight I was thinking we could-"

"Kenny," Bebe held up a hand, her voice quivering, "We need to talk."

"Oh?" Kenny sounded concerned and invited her in, "Come sit down, tell me about what's bothering you."

"Can we go to your room?" Bebe asked, "I don't want your parents walking in on us having this conversation."

Kenny agreed and the two of them walked to Kenny's room. It was the cleanest room in the house. Since Bebe spent so much time at his house, Kenny had become very adept at keeping his room free of rats, bugs, or filth for her sake despite the somewhat rundown state of his house.

"Now what's the problem?" Kenny asked Bebe as they sat on the edge of his bed. He ran his fingers gently through her hair.

Bebe took another deep breath, but her efforts to relieve the anxiety building up within in her were futile.

"I… I slept with Clyde again," Bebe said softly, fearfully.

Kenny buried his face in his hands and was silent for a moment, save for a single sigh.

"I forgive you for cheating on me with Clyde the first time and this is how I'm repaid?" Kenny asked with frustration.

"Kenny, I'm sorry," Bebe said with tears running down her cheeks, "I'm just a fucking idiot, I'm sorry."

"Bebe, I really like you," Kenny said, "But… I just can't trust you, it seems."

"Please don't leave me," Bebe pleaded, crying, "I can change. It's just... Clyde's very persuasive. I know he's a jackass, but-"

"No excuses this time," Kenny said, motioning with his hand for her to stop talking. He was so upset that he couldn't even look at Bebe. Even though he considered her to be the hottest girl in school, looking at her right now was enough to make him puke.

"We're through Bebe," Kenny said solemnly, turning his back to her.

"But I can change," Bebe grabbed him, "One more chance!" She sobbed into his shoulder.

"Just leave, please," Kenny said, shaking her off.

"But-"

"GO, before I get mad!"

Bebe obliged and left Kenny alone without fighting any more. She didn't want to start a loud fight in his house. If that happened, soon his parents would start yelling and then the police would get called. Then Cartman would be ridiculing Kenny the next day at school about poor people always being arrested. That would just make Kenny angrier at her for causing him further problems after cheating on him. Adding insult to injury.

Bebe tried to fight the tears back as she walked home. Would Kenny ever take her back? Would he tell people? Would they be calling her a slut? She worried and worried.

After Bebe left, Kenny stayed in his room the rest of the night, thinking. Why would Bebe do something like this? In his mind, the relationship was over for at least a few days, yet some issues still remained in his thoughts. He would let Bebe belive it was over for good until he could get some answers.

The following day, Kenny walked over to Wendy's house around noon, hoping that she would help alleviate why Bebe was so prone to cheating on him. Hopefully she would be welcoming to him. After all, they were friends… weren't they? Maybe if he could just get some answers and work things out, he and Bebe could get back together in a few weeks or even days.

Kenny knocked on Wendy's door and was greeted with a somewhat puzzled expression.

"Kenny? What are you doing here?" Wendy asked.

"Can I come in and talk for a bit?" Kenny asked. It was a hot day, so his hood was down, although that had become the norm now that he was older.

"I don't think it's a good time for that," Wendy said sternly. She didn't sound like she was upset with Kenny, but he got the idea that he needed to leave.

"Oh," Kenny said, looking away.

"Bebe's here and she's upset. I don't think you two should see each other right now and I can't talk with you because I have to comfort her," Wendy explained.

"Okay, guess I'll go talk to Red," Kenny said.

"Red's here with me, we're both comforting Bebe," Wendy said.

"But I need some incite from her friends as to why she would cheat on me," Kenny complained.

"Well, you're just going to have to find one of her other friends," Wendy replied.

"Okay, okay, I'm going," Kenny said, "Sorry for wasting your time."

"It's fine," Wendy said, "Just leave before Bebe finds out you were here."

Kenny left and Wendy shut the door. After walking for a block, he began to think. Who was Bebe's next closest friend? Wendy and Red were her best friends. Then he remembered that when there was a fourth girl in their group, it was usually Heidi Turner.

Kenny made his way to Heidi's house. He hoped that she had air conditioning because the onset of summer's heat was starting to get to him. Kenny knocked on Heidi's door when he reached her house. Despite the fact that the two had barely ever had any interaction and that he rarely ever said much to her, Heidi took his unexpectedly showing up on her doorstep quite well when she answered.

"Oh hey Kenny, what are you doing here?"

"Um… I was wondering if I could talk to you about something," Kenny scratched the back of his head.

"Sure thing, what would that be?" Heidi quirked her head slightly.

"It's about Bebe," Kenny said, then paused and added, "Do you have air conditioning?"

"We do, but the goddamn air conditioner's not in the window yet," Heidi said, annoyed, "I'm not strong enough to lift the stupid thing into the window."

"Well I need air conditioning really bad, can I help you put it in?" Kenny asked.

"You would do that?" Heidi said with gratitude, Kenny could see her eyes light up.

"Sure, just let me in out of this hot fucking sun," Kenny said.

"Oh sure, come in," Heidi said, motioning him inside, "Follow me, the air conditioners in this closet in the hallway."

As Kenny followed Heidi to help her get the air conditioner out of the closet and into her living room window, he couldn't help but steal a few glances at her ass. She looked very attractive to him today. The heat must have been getting to her too because she was dressed in only an olive-green tank top and black shorts and was in her bare feet. Kenny had never noticed how cute Heidi was until now. She was the kind of girl who often blended into the background, but when one did notice her, they could see her beauty. Her hair and face were pretty in a simple way and just seeing her bright eyes and smile had brightened up Kenny's day a bit after having broken up with Bebe the previous night. And she had a nice body too. Had he not been looking to get back together with Bebe later, he would have started hitting on Heidi right then and there.

"Here's the air conditioner," Heidi said pointing to it as she opened the closet door.

Kenny bent down and grunted as he lifted the heavy air conditioner and carried it to the window. Heidi provided him with all the necessary equipment to put it in. She watched with admiration as he did this favor for her despite the fact that they barely talked to each other. Heidi had had a secret crush on Kenny ever since she had first seen him without his hood on when they were in eighth grade. She thought he was so cute. Bebe was so lucky, Heidi thought (she didn't yet know that they were broken up). Kenny was a very kind person as well. He was a perv, but if you were with him in a relationship, he was _your perv_. At least that was what Heidi had observed from his dating of a few of her friends, most notably Bebe. Kenny never cheated, even though he would occasionally ogle another girl's breasts or butt. Minor annoyance at most, Heidi thought. Kenny also knew how to treat women, and contrary to what one might expect, he respected them. He never mistrusted girls who had "slut" or "whore" rumors spread about them just because some assholes said so.

Kenny finished putting in her air conditioner in a little over five minutes and Heidi gave him the okay to turn it on the "high" setting. Then they sat down on her couch to talk.

"So what about Bebe?" Heidi said, giving Kenny her full attention.

Kenny sighed, "She cheated on me with Clyde… For the second time…"

There was a pause as Heidi frowned and looked in Kenny's eyes sympathetically.

"I broke up with her, I was wondering if you could tell me why she would cheat on me. Will I ever be able to trust her again?" Kenny asked.

"I don't know… I don't know why," Heidi replied, "She's a good person and I think she really loves you, but she has poor self control. At least that would be my guess, anyway."

"Yeah, I can kind of see what you mean," Kenny said.

"Just give her time, I'm sure she'll mature," Heidi said trying to be comforting, then pausing before adding, "I _never_ would have cheated on _you_ , Kenny."

Kenny gave her a surprised look and Heidi's face turned bright pink. She knew he could tell by her tone of voice that she liked him.

"Heidi," Kenny thought for a moment as he looked at her now shy face, "Why should I wait for her to mature when I have you?"

Heidi blushed even more before asking "But what would Bebe think? You left her a day ago and then you turn around and date me?"

Kenny shrugged, "Broken up is broken up and it's not like I planned this. It's just a big coincidence and if Bebe doesn't believe it, it's her problem and not ours."

"Kenny, can I kiss you?" Heidi asked shyly, scooting over to sit next to him.

Kenny simply looked into Heidi's eyes as she grabbed his head with both her hands and pulled him in for a passionate, heavy kiss. Her hands felt through his hair and he put his hands around her waist. Kenny felt Heidi unzip his parka and they stopped kissing momentarily so he could remove it entirely, leaving him in only his shoes and pants. Heidi and Kenny shared kisses again for a few moments, and then Heidi snuggled up next to him on the couch. He put his arm around her shoulders as she rested her head on his, running her hand over his chest.

"Let's just cuddle up and watch TV for a while," Heidi said, as she continued to feel his body with her hand.

Kenny was more than happy to oblige. He took the remote from the table they were sitting next to, turned on the TV and watched Family Guy for a while with his new girlfriend. After helping Heidi put in her air conditioner and talking to her, he was finally beginning to feel cool and comfortable, both in his body and his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Kelly helped unpack her things from the moving truck, excited to start her new life in the small town of South Park. She was following in the footsteps of some of her friends from the Getting Gay With Kids Choir. Heidi and Sally Turner's family had moved to South Park just a few weeks after the choir tour and Milly's family had followed suit just after that. Here Kelly was, finally able to do the same eight years later.

When Kelly's parents had told her they were moving, Kelly had begged and convinced them to move to South Park. Her main reason was seeing Kenny again, her first love. She had had a few relationships back in her old town, but they were all uneventful at best. She also hoped she could rekindle her friendships with Heidi, Sally, and Milly. She and Heidi had been best friends for a brief time before the choir split up. Then they never saw each other again. The first thing Kelly did after she was done unpacking from the moving truck and her parents told her she could go do what she wanted was go to Kenny's house and knock on the door.

Kenny's father answered the door.

"Can I see Kenny?" the unfamiliar girl asked him.

"Uh, Kenny's not home at the moment," he answered.

"Oh, well where is he?" she asked.

"I don't know," his father replied.

"Goddamn it Stuart, learn to keep track of your own son!" a woman's voice yelled at her husband from inside the house, "Kenny told you he was going to Stark's Pond fifteen minutes ago!"

Kenny's mother stood in the doorway and stared angrily at her husband. Stark's Pond. Kelly knew where to go now.

"Uh, thanks," she told his parents and left, though they didn't seem to notice her as they began to argue.

Kenny was sitting with Heidi on the bench that overlooked the pond. He had his arm around her and she was cuddling him again. Heidi had convinced him to put his parka away for the summer and to just wear t-shirts like a normal person.

Kelly approached the situation and was puzzled to see what she thought was Heidi and Kenny. She approached them on the bench and awkwardly greeted them.

"Uh… hey, Kenny?"

Kenny stared at the girl for a minute. It didn't take him long to recognize Kelly. Her face had barely changed since he had last seen her near the end of third grade so many years ago.

"Kelly?" He asked confused.

"From the choir tour?" Heidi joined in, sitting up to face Kelly.

"Yeah, it's me, I just moved here," She replied, "Kenny, I've never forgotten you." Kelly didn't seem to realize that Kenny and Heidi were together even though she had just approached them while they were cuddling.

"Yeah, I never forgot you either, but…" Kenny's voice trailed off, "I'm with Heidi now."

Kelly felt her fragile heart break again, just as it had been doing for years.

"Oh," she said quietly, "I'm sorry."

Kelly left without saying anything more. Kenny and Heidi looked at each other sadly. Kelly was their friend and they felt some guilt despite the fact that they hadn't really done anything wrong.

Kelly went home depressed that night. Tomorrow would be her first day of school at South Park High and she would have to pull herself together and put on a brave face to get through the day.

It was the next morning, before class in the halls of South Park High when Bebe first noticed the new girl. She was being confronted by Jenny and Lola, who were giving her a hard time.

"Where do you buy your clothes?" Jenny asked harshly.

"That's the ugliest girl I've seen since Marjorine!" Lola scoffed.

Ugly? Were they out of their minds? The girl was awkward, but not ugly. Bebe had to step in and ask them to leave this new girl alone. It was already going to be a bad day having to see Kenny in class after he'd broken up with her but she wasn't going to let those bitches Jenny and Lola have their fun at this new girl's expense.

"Hey fuck off, leave her alone," Bebe intervened.

"Oh what Bebe? You wanna be friends with this nerd? Go ahead," Jenny said meanly as she and Lola began to walk away.

"Don't worry about them, Jenny's a moronic bitch who can't pass remedial math and Lola's the biggest whore in the school," Bebe explained, patting the new girl on the back.

"Thanks," she said, "What's your name?"

"I'm Bebe, who are you?"

"I'm Kelly, I just moved here… It hasn't exactly been what I've hoped for," Kelly answered shyly.

"Well, it usually isn't what you've hoped for in South Park," Bebe gave a small laugh, "I can tell you that personally. My boyfriend broke up with me two days ago."

"Well that's an odd coincidence," Kelly said, "I came here hoping to rekindle my first love, but he's with someone else."

"Oh, really, who was your first love?" Bebe asked.

"Kenny McCormick," Kelly answered, "In third grade."

"No shit? He's the one who just broke up with me!" Bebe exclaimed, "But who is he with?"

"My old friend, Heidi," Kelly replied.

Before the conversation could be continued, Bebe stormed off to find Heidi at her locker. Bebe confronted Bebe with a light shove.

"Hey Bebe, what the hell?" Heidi asked angrily.

"So after Kenny breaks up with me, you turn around and date him?" Bebe asked furiously, "I thought we were friends!"

"I thought we were too until you screamed at me!" Heidi exclaimed, "He asked _me_ out. It's not my fault if we have a lot of chemistry and that you screwed up your relationship with him. Why should that mean I can't be happy with him?"

"Fuck you Heidi!" Bebe exclaimed, then groaned and stormed off just as the bell rung for class to begin.

It was a quiet school day. Bebe talked to no one but Red and Wendy and the three of them sat together at lunch. Heidi and Kenny sat together at lunch, enjoying each other's company and Kelly sat alone. She wanted to join Wendy's group, but was too shy to ask. Instead she decided to catch up with Bebe after school. She also thought about joining Heidi and Kenny, but decided she was too upset at the moment.

"Bebe!" Kelly exclaimed, running up to the other blonde girl after school was over.

"Oh hi, Kelly," Bebe said as Kelly was at her side, the two of them wearing their backpacks.

"You wanna walk home together?" Kelly asked brightly.

"Oh, sure," Bebe said as they began walking, "Sorry about earlier, just leaving you to yell at Heidi. I was pissed off."

"It's okay, thanks for telling those mean girls to leave me alone," Kelly said.

"No problem, I really don't like those assholes," Bebe replied then changed the subject, "So you used to like Kenny too?"

"I've always loved Kenny," Kelly stated simply.

"Yeah, I understand," Bebe sighed, "I cheated on him. It was the worst mistake of my life. But what Heidi did is so wrong. I know you can't blame Kenny for leaving me, but Heidi was my friend and she just took him as soon as he was available."

"I don't know that I agree," Kelly said, "If Heidi and Kenny are happy together, then it's not our place to say what's right and wrong, no matter how much we love him and even if Heidi is our friend."

What a noble and sweet thing to say, Bebe thought.

"That's really sweet of you Kelly," Bebe said, "I could never be that kind of noble person though."

"Well you were earlier for me," Kelly said, "Just consider apologizing to Heidi, maybe?"

"I'll think about it," Bebe replied sternly.

They walked a few more blocks until they reached Kelly's house.

"By the way Kelly, I can't stress enough how wrong Lola and Jenny were for making fun of the way you look," Bebe said, "You're really pretty."

"Thanks," Kelly blushed slightly, "I'll talk to you later." She wasn't used to receiving compliments about her appearance.

Bebe admired Kelly's appearance as she ran up to her front door and went inside. She was a somewhat thinner than average girl and from what Bebe could tell she was somewhat flat-chested. Kelly didn't dress in revealing clothes like most girls her age. She wore a long-sleeved blue blouse with khaki pants. Admittedly, it was a bit of an awkward way to dress but Bebe found it very cute. Kelly had the same ponytail and hairstyle that she had had in third grade when she first met Kenny. What Bebe admired most were her bright blue eyes that conveyed such hope and optimism. Her beauty was so pure and innocent compared to any other person, girl or boy, that Bebe knew.


End file.
